There have been suggestions for disposable one-piece dental X-ray film holders such as for instance as shown in Via U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,371 and the objects of the present invention are substantially similar to those disclosed in that patent but with the addition that the present invention provides a holder which is considerably smaller, less expensive, and easy to use, being disposable after a single use. The new disposable holder is "universal", that is it can be used to take bitewings or periapicals.